View From a New Perspective
by Green Wolfe
Summary: AU of SS. Harry is taken from Godric's Hollow and raised by vampires. Oh, and he's a girl too. Girl!Vampire!Harry- On hold indefinately
1. Preface

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, do you really think he'd have wound up with Ginny Weasley?

* * *

**Viewed From a New Perspective**

**Summary: AU Harry is taken from Godric's Hollow and raised by vampires. Oh, and he's a girl, too. Girl!Vampire!Harry**

Preface:

* * *

A dark-haired man fell to the ground, dead. "Useless," murmured Lord Voldemort, red eyes flashing. It amused him to no end when the mudblood pleaded for her son's life. He killed her with _Avada Kedavra_ too, with a moment of pity for Severus. He _did_ love her for some strange reason, after all.

His non-existent lips turned upwards in a parody of a grin as he saw the tiny brunet infant staring up at him with solemn emerald eyes, seeming to know why he was there. _Ah, you cannot hide from the Dark Lord, little one. It's a shame about the prophecy; I could have made you, who look so like I did, into my heir. Oh well, that's fate. _With that thought comforting the odd feeling of guilt for murdering a helpless infant- it wasn't exactly stealing candy from him- the Dark Lord uttered the last words he'd need that night. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The most feared wizard- one couldn't use the term _man_ without much debate- in centuries whimpered in fear as the curse slashed violently across the babe's forehead, and quickly claimed Voldemort as the victim of its effects. The Dark Lord was reduced to less than a specter.

The Death Eaters posted outside the house fled, the traitor Pettigrew protected by two of the bulkiest masked men, to the safety of Riddle Manor. Wards ricocheted them off the grounds, landing them in the creepy graveyard nearby. Simultaneously, they apparated away- Voldemort had informed his loyal followers that their entrance to the manor would only be barred _if_ he died. Clearly, the mission had gone horribly wrong.

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

Back in Godric's Hollow, an old man in blue-with-silver-stars robes picked his way through the rubble, grumbling to himself about traitors, failed Fidelus Charms, and people who had the bad taste to live in homes with so much wood and metal. A blubbering half-giant cleared the largest debris out of their way, and began to howl with grief when a flung beam revealed the black hair and glassy hazel bespectacled eyes of James Potter. "Leave him for the moment, Hagrid." The old man commanded, blue eyes twinkling faintly at Hagrid's quick obedience.

"Professor!" he exclaimed, "I found Lily fer yeh. Bu' I don' see 'Arry…" he trailed off sadly. The aged professor joined his groundskeeper in surveying the wreckage, letting out a despairing moan upon sighting the bloody blanket-swathed baby in his concealed crib.

"Hagrid, the crib-" Albus Dumbledore's words were cut off by a blur of movement. What appeared to be a teenage girl crouched in front of the wailing child. From her auburn hair and moss-green eyes, Dumbledore placed her as an Evans. Except, the leather tunic and wool leggings she wore looked more in place in a legend of Merlin.

"Old one," her bell-chime voice floated towards them, a soft Irish lilt playing in it. "The child shall live with the Marked."

Albus felt cold dread at that statement. "Harry Potter will _not_ live with Death Eaters."

This elicited a chuckle from the strange girl, who tucked a stray hair behind an ear. "Not _Dark_ Marked, here-" she shoved her left sleeve up, exposing a lightning-bolt scar where the professor had expected Voldemort's brand. "See?" She inquired, "and the mark on his forehead." Pale fingers brushed inky hair away from a lightning-bolt scar on Harry's skin.

"Young Harry will live with his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore insisted.

"Afraid not, Headmaster. Harry will attend Hogwarts though, you can count on it." She grinned at him, showing off pearly fangs. "You see, magic and the Fates have willed it so. Would you like to test your will against theirs?"

"Very well," the headmaster of Hogwarts sighed in defeat, silencing Hagrid's protests. _Harry will attend Hogwarts though… count on it._ He would. He knew of the Coven, and was confident in his ability to retrieve Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, if needed.

The Vampire beamed at them, lifting Harry out of the cradle and disappearing into the night.

"Professor…?"

"Yes, Hagrid?"

"Did you have to…?"

"Yes, Hagrid."

"Oh. An' 'Arry will be fine?"

"Yes, Hagrid."

"Oh, alrigh'."

"We're leaving, Hagrid."

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

The girl cradled her new charge closer as she reappeared within the antechamber. _What is off about you little one? I cannot think of you as male… your scent is off too… ah! A glamour! _She whispered a True Form spell, and checked beneath the indignant babe's diaper. "Sorry, dearheart. Just needed to confirm your being female." She sported a huge grin suddenly, and gently bit Harry's neck, healing the infected wound and murmuring, "welcome to the Coven of the Marked, Hari."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are golden and speed the writing processes! Also, no flames please. Criticism and betas welcome, as this is my first fic. g hehehe… Next chapter: Hari gets her Hogwarts letter, converses with a snake, and more!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter and co. he wouldn't have been stuck with 2-D Ginny Weasley. I do own the idea of Ollivander's first name. ;)

* * *

**From a New Perspective**

**Summary: AU of SS. Harry is taken from Godric's Hollow and raised by vampires. Oh, and he's a girl, too. Girl!Vampire!Harry**

**A/N: **_:Parseltongue:_

Chapter 1

* * *

Hari shifted slightly in the willow tree. Her long raven hair was tied back in a neat high ponytail, to keep it out of her emerald green eyes. The moonlight filtering through the leaves illuminated the young vampire's pale skin. A gentle, bell-chime voice called "Come out, come out wherever you are!" in a sing-song Irish accent.

The eleven-year-old knew her Mum needed to speak with her, but Hari still felt revenge for an alarm-wake-up-by-Myrrdyn (her pet snake) was necessary. She felt her stomach drop to her leg right above where the older vampire's grip was settled on her ankle. "Mum," she sighed. "I'm going, I'm going." The redhead merely held Myrrdyn out to her daughter wordlessly, moss-green eyes tracking Hari's every move.

_:Good evening Myr! And what brings you and Mum here to my willow?:_

_:A good evening to you, lady Ri. Your school letter has arrived.:_

Hari's head whipped around to stare at her Mum. "My Hogwarts letter is here?" At her mother's brisk nod they ran swiftly into the Coven's den. "My letter!" She cried.

"Right over here, dearheart. You have only but to take- _hey_!" the vampire known to the witch as Auntie Syla shouted as Hari appeared at her side, snatched up the letter, and disappeared- probably to her cavern.

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

_:Do you know what this letter means, Myr?:_

_:No, Ri.: _Sarcasm oozed from the viper's hiss. _:Tell me again, I must know!:_

_:It's the letter that gets me back to the Wizarding world! The letter that gives me control and _power_ over my magic. Mum and Dad warned me about the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. They said that he wanted to leave me with my magic-hating relatives.:_

_:He is disgusting.: _They had this part of the conversation often, Myr mused. Hari marveled over how monumentally stupid or evil one would have to be just to _consider_ sticking someone magical with people who she vaguely remembered killing her pet kneazle on her first birthday. His owner thought, and he agreed heartily, that they would have wound up the death of her, if the Headmaster left her there (with strict instructions to _not_ kill the child on sight). _:It is unfair, I know.: _ the snake crooned soothingly. His Ri was waxing poetic about what her thoughts on Hogwarts were, the hisses slurring with her mile-a-minute speed rate.

_:-and then, once the Sorting Hat is done, you wind up in Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. I don't think I like being separated from everyone, but Slytherin and Gryffindor sound best. Cunning and ambition, or bravery and heroics?:_

_:Peace, child. Have you actually _read_ the letter yet?:_

There was blessed silence for a moment, then, _:no.:_ Hari scooped up the letter, addressed to: Ms. H. L. Darkmoon, Cliffs of Dover, Coven of the Mark Caves, Fifth Cavern.

_:Dear Hari Lillian: _She read, wrinkling her nose at her middle name,

_:I am _thrilled (:_yay, sarcasm!: _hissed Myr)_ to announce your acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School Term begins on September 1, and all students are required to travel to the school by means of the Hogwarts Express. You will be introduced to the school separately, as the Wizarding world seems to think you still go by Harry Potter, though it is a known _fact_ that you are female._

_Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, will meet you at the Hogsmeade station. He will escort you with the rest of the first years across the Black Lake. You will remain by his side, and he will show you to a room behind the Head Table. You will wait there for me._

_Your supply list is also enclosed._

_Until September,_

_Severus Snape:_

"Well?" The earthy voice of Hari's Uncle Loki (a prankster just like his namesake) queried. He tucked a white-blond hair behind an equally pale ear, blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Well what?" The girl replied warily.

"Do you want to go get your school supplies or no?" Loki took the blurred form of his adoptive niece getting ready for their outing as a loudly screeched 'sweet Merlin and Circe above yes!' Myr was hastily shoved into his tank, her brilliant green tunic was dusted off, and leather knee-high black dragonhide boots (to match her cotton leggings) were rammed onto her feet. "Fix your hair, Light-Strike." Hari gifted him with a broad grin at the nickname as she freed her hair, and allowed the left side to slip over an emerald eye, and the famous scar.

"Ready. Do we poof directly, or from the antechamber to the entrance?" The Wizarding world's favorite savior had been to Diagon Alley several times. They'd never glanced twice at the beautiful girl and the various guardians who'd accompanied her.

"Directly," he decided solemnly. She wrapped a hand in one of his, and they allowed themselves to melt to shadows, and _will_ themselves to the Alley entrance behind the Leaky Cauldron. Loki rapped sharply on each brick in turn, and the wall melted into an entryway. "You want to get your wand and public familiar? I can retrieve anything else."

"I want to get my books too. But pet and wand sound fine. I'll need to pick up my robes too. Custom fitted, ya know?" Ri took off at the blond vampire's teasing 'very bloody well you slave-driver.' She turned on her heel, and walked calmly to Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. A boy her age, with Loki's shade of blond hair, and gray eyes glanced at her, and then snapped back.

"Hullo," the boy drawled. "My name is Draco Malfoy," at this point Hari was hopping onto a stool, "what's yours?"

"My name is Hari Darkmoon, Draco." Draco studied her appraisingly.

"Hogwarts too?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you'll wind up in Slytherin? I _know_ that's where I'll be. _All_ Malfoys go in Slytherin."

"Hm…." Hari murmured thoughtfully. It _was_ a good question, after all. Don't look so surprised. "I think either Slytherin or Gryffindor. More likely Slytherin."

"I don't think I could _stand_ being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be alright."

"You're definitely right about Hufflepuff. I've met some before; they were weak." Draco nodded in agreement, privately wondering if the enchanting girl would be his friend at Hogwarts.

"Here you are dearies. Your robes, all finished." Madame Malkin bustled forward, claiming Hari's attention.

"Thank you Madame, it was lovely being back again." Ri purred happily, knowing what the skillful tailor loved to hear. She discreetly charged twenty less galleons for her school robes.

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

Draco watched Hari stroll out of the shop, brushing past his father like he wasn't there. _I'll offer her a Malfoy ally… maybe. If Father approves? _Noting the look on his father's face, Draco swiftly asked, "What is bothering you Father?" Quietly, of course.

"That girl… she carries herself as though she is better than me… it is irksome." Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Her name is Hari Darkmoon and she will be attending Hogwarts, sir." Draco murmured respectfully.

Malfoy Senior's voice sounded like a whip. "Hari. Darkmoon. You are certain."

"Yes, Father."

"Befriend her by any means necessary." _Yes!_ Draco thought. "Oh, and Draco?"

"Yes, Father?"

"If you fail…. Need I continue?"

"No, Father. I understand."

"Then let us gather your books." Lucius swept his son out of the tailor's shop, aiming for Flourish & Blotts.

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

Hari moved swiftly towards her goal, dodging and weaving between people with practiced ease. _No hunting in market places,_ she told herself firmly as the scent of so much blood in one place threatened to distract her. Ollivander's was a strange place, all dark shadows and splintered sunbeams. Though the witch trusted the Daywalker Potion, which allowed vampires to walk in the light of day (a/n: kind of a duh, but hey- what the hell), she still felt edgy around stray sunlight. _Moonlight is much prettier, like spun silver. Sunlight is spun gold- pretty from a distance, but too much and one grows tired of it. The moonlight though, would hang forever in the sky if most vampires had their way._ "Miss Darkmoon, what a surprise." It wasn't a question or exclamation. It was a statement.

"I am here for my wand." _Brilliant Ri, state the obvious. Well, when in doubt…._ It shocked the young savior when Ollivander simply nodded and handed her an ebony wood wand with a veela-hair core.

"No? How curious. Try this one. Holly, fourteen inches, phoenix feather core." The eccentric man watched nervously as the bored vampire flicked the wrist attached to the wand-holding hand. His sales records for the day toppled over. "Oh dear, not that one either. Perhaps…" the wand-maker eyed Hari calculatingly. "How long has your vampire gene been active?"

Due to her surprise, Hari found herself answering "A decade on Samhain."

Ollivander nodded sagely. "Try this. Willow, thirteen inches, vampire fang core, swishy." The girl slashed the wand through a sunbeam, and the golden light abruptly morphed into silver light. For once in his long life, Marcus Ollivander was severely shocked. Naturally, he'd concealed it by the time his customer turned around, awe on her face. "Perfect," he said softly, in awe of the girl's power himself- if he'd admit it. "Five galleons." Marcus didn't think twice about lopping two galleons off the price. A near-impossible to sell wand was sold, and he'd witnessed magic most witches and wizards only dreamed of.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. Goodbye." Waiting for the soft-spoken goodbye, Hari wound her way to Flourish & Blotts, grabbed her textbooks (and about five on Vampires from Wizarding point of view) and paid for them.

_Too easy,_ Hari decided. _Magical Menagerie, B-A-D idea; owls, safe enough. Not big enough to kill Myr, yet too big to be eaten by him._ She shoved the door open roughly, not caring enough to catch it from leaving a dent in the wall, and walked up to the half-asleep teenage clerk. "Do you have any Snowy Owls?" She asked with her best I'm-a-little-child-so-get-me-what-I-want-or-I'll-go-major-tantrum-on-your-ass look.

The clerk- Mark, his nametag read- pointed to a single cage in which a supremely pissed off bird sat. "I'll take her. How much?"

"Thirteen galleons." Handing the money to the teen, Hari carried the cage out, and the owl's bad mood seemed to lift.

"Ri! I've got everything else. Time to go home." Loki wrapped a strong arm around Hari's slim waist, and the disappeared back to her room. Her Uncle set down the packages he had bought her, and kissed her forehead, encouraging her to read or otherwise amuse herself within the cave's shadows.

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

Platform 9 ¾, Hari decided, was smelly, noisy, and annoying in general. All the same, she promised her Mum that nobody would be bitten unwillingly by her or at all by Myrrdyn. Brushing past a forest of red hair and freckles that flinched at a vampire's proximity, Hari neatly slipped her trunk onto the first step of the Express's last car, and waved goodbye to her Mum, Dad, Aunties Syla and Aluna, and Uncles Orion, Loki and Canus.

When the warning whistle sounded, Hari readjusted her pet viper, waved one last time, and fully entered the Hogwarts Express as it left the station.

* * *

A/N: wow. I got a good response from the preface. When I uploaded this, there was one story favorite (Wistful-Stargazer), and five story alerts (zoebeansmommy, Wistful-Stargazer, blackwolf26, hillbrodeur, and Aqua Aneko) within the first seven hours of posting it. All I can say is… I AIN'T WORTHY! I MEAN- I'M NOT WORTHY! I'M NOT WORTHY! huggles readers to death oopsies… not _quite_ to death g


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. I own the Coven of the Marked, and anything else you don't recognize.

* * *

**View From a New Perspective**

**Summary: AU of SS. Harry is removed from Godric's Hollow and raised by vampires. Oh, and he's a girl too. Girl!Vampire!Harry**

A/N: _:Parseltongue:_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hari watched from a corridor window as her family was left behind. As soon as they were gone from view, she padded down the hall, sniffing discreetly for an empty compartment. There were none, but there _was_ a compartment that contained just one person, Draco Malfoy. The vampire slipped the door open and sat across from the boy. His gaze was trained on the window.

_:May we speak now lady Ri?: _Myrrdyn hissed curiously, ignoring Draco's nervous glance.

_:We may.: _Hari hissed. _:What do you wish to speak of?:_

_:The boy. He will Donate for you.:_

_:W…what? How do you know?:_ the witch was gobsmacked by her snake's declaration.

_:Matching scents.: _Myr explained. Which made absolute sense to the hissing pair.

"You… you speak Parseltongue?" Draco's hesitant, shy voice broke through her musings. Hari nodded absentmindedly. "But… isn't the… Dark Lord the only one who speaks Parseltongue?"

Huffing, she swept her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, leaving the famous lightning bolt scar visible. "Unintentional power transfer." Hari explained gruffly. "Dad caught me talking to Myrrdyn here," she gestured to the now-dozing snake, "instead of hunting like I was supposed to."

"Hunting what?" Draco demanded. The Vampire handed him _Vampires A-Z_. "Vampires?" the witch shook her head no. He gulped. "H-humans?" An enthusiastic nod, along with the book flipped open to '_D; Donors_' was the reply.

"Read, and decide if you want to be around me after. My Head of House will provide me with animal blood until I can find my Donor."

Draco read the passage. _Donors are the Vampiric equivalent of a mate. They choose to allow the Vampire to draw their blood, and this extra ingredient, willingness, makes the Vampire dependant on the Donor's blood. For all intents and purposes, the Donor chooses to become the Vampire's mate, and thus falls under the same laws. The Donor is essential to their Vampire's survival, and the Vampire's magic extends their lifespan to match the Vampire's own. For more information, see 'M; Mate', and 'W; Willing Blood'. _The blond fingered the page as he thought. _Does Father know about this? A sudden thought occurred to him. 'Falls under mate laws!' I have a chance. So, Father's opinion no longer matters, now what?_

_Now, _replied a voice eerily like his mother's, _you know why you feel drawn to her. Donate for her, Draco._ The young wizard frowned, oblivious to Hari and her snake Myrrdyn's eyes on him.

_Why?_

The voice seemed to chuckle. _Why did you want to be her friend?_

Draco blinked. _I just do._

_Exactly! _The voice crowed.

He turned back to his companion, "How much of that was accurate?" The girl grinned at him.

"They forgot to mention that most Donors are merely companions. Sometimes the Donor and Vampire bond so deeply that the Donor bond morphs into a Mate bond, but that's really rare. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Draco took a deep breath, and steeled himself for the answer to his next question. "What is it like, the feeding?"

Emerald eyes locked with Draco's gray, and she allowed a dreamy expression to cross her face. "From the Donor's end, it feels like getting a giant hickey until the bond has aged, then it feels… pleasant."

"Pleasant?"

Hari blushed. "Depending on the… opinion of the Donor and the Vampire of each other… the type of pleasant varies. That's what Uncle Canus said, though he was brick red at the time. From the Vampire's end… Mum said willing blood tastes divine, and she'd never tasted anything better, even though she Turned at sixteen."

Draco made a vaguely agreeing noise, making a mental coin toss. _Heads is Donate, Tails is not. _He closed his eyes, and the image of a silver sickle tumbling down onto a flat surface, and spinning rapidly entered his mind. Unaware he was holding his breath, and quite unaware that Hari was changing into her school robes behind him, Draco watched the coin's momentum peter out, the silver piece wobble, and land on heads.

_**SLAM!**_ A bushy-haired girl, followed by a pudgy brunet boy and a redheaded boy, flung the compartment door open. "Have either of you seen Trevor?"

"Toad?" Hari enquired casually, fangs flashing innocently.

"Y…yes. H-how did…?" The boy stuttered.

"Two compartments over. I'm surprised none of you can hear those harpies shrieking about it. It's just a bloody toad! Oh, and you might want to change into your school robes, we arrive in fifteen minutes. Good luck with your Trevor-searching! Bye-bye now!" She shoved them out, feigning ignorance of the boys' violent flinches. "Seriously Draco, change."

"But you…" Draco protested, suddenly strangely shy.

"I'll wait outside." And with that, she slipped out of the compartment into the hall. The redheaded boy with a million and one freckles was still there.

"Hullo." He said nervously, eyes darting between the faint sliver of fang visible through her smirking lips and her scar. "You're Harry Potter."

_And you're an idiot. _"No, Harry Potter died soon after his parents. My name is Hari Darkmoon. It is both customary and polite to introduce oneself to someone who has just done so, yes?"

"Er… yes, it is. My name is Ron Weasley. Are you a Vampire?" Hari narrowed her eyes at the fool Weasley, smirk fading to a frown.

"You are quite rude Weasley. If I _am_ a Vampire, is it wise to be rude and risk my ire?" Glancing through the frosted glass of the compartment door, she noted Draco was done changing. "Excuse me, I have a friend I must speak with."

"That Malfoy git?" Weasley growled.

Hari arched an ebony eyebrow. "And there is an issue with that because…?" When he only spluttered, she returned to the compartment.

* * *

**: : :**

* * *

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years this way!" _Looks like we found Rubeus Hagrid._ Hari grasped Draco's hand and tugged him through the crowded station, towards the half-giant. When they reached his side, she dropped his hand. As soon as all the first years were all gathered around him, Hagrid led them to the Black Lake. "Each boat can fit four o' yeh." The groundskeeper settled into one boat, barely fitting. Hari and Draco sat in a boat with two boys Draco introduced as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The trip was short, and uneventful. The moment the boats glided up to the dock on the other side of the Lake, a greasy-haired bat creature swooped down on their boat.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco exclaimed.

The man, who Hari now assumed to be Severus Snape, sneered, "On school grounds it is Professor Snape, Draco. Darkmoon, you shall be coming with me." He spun on his heel, and stalked towards the castle. Hari plied a bit of Vampire speed to catch up, then walked calmly beside the professor. A pair of great oaken doors swung inwards. Professor Snape led her through them, and to an inconspicuous door near another pair of oak doors. "The Great Hall." He snapped, gesturing to the ceiling-high oak doors. "You'll wait for the other first years to be sorted in here. When the Headmaster calls for Harry Potter or 'The Girl-Who-Lived'-"

"Who in the seven hells and back came up with that bloody moniker?" Hari howled.

Snape glared disapprovingly at her. "-you will enter, be explained, and sorted. Any questions?"

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy was asking about Donors. Just thought you'd want to know, since he seemed to be very familiar with you."

"In!" He roared. The vampire shuffled into the small room, noting the small chair and table. She listened to the sorting, the occasional name heard above the others. There was Granger, Hermoine- who smelt like the bushy-haired girl from the train ("Ravenclaw!"); Malfoy, Draco ("Slytherin!"); Longbottom, Neville ("Hufflepuff!"); and the vile Weasley, Ronald ("Gryffindor!"). Once Zabini, Blaise was sorted into Slytherin, the Headmaster called for silence, and a door opposite the one she'd entered swung inwards, revealing a rather severe looking woman. She jerked her head, and Hari strolled out.

"Everyone knows Harry Potter is supposed to attend Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore began. "Everyone also knows that Harry Potter is female. Well, young Harry was adopted, and her name was changed. Hari Darkmoon will be sorted now." Hari tugged her hair free, just now remembering her scar was bared. In front of the entire rest of the school was a three-legged stool, with a battered sorcerer's hat on top. She sat down, and placed the sorting hat on her head.

_Hari Darkmoon, what a pleasure._ The hat's voice murmured in her ear.

_Likewise, I'm sure. So, what House?_

_Hm, you don't much seem like the recklessly brave type, you _do_ however have a thirst for knowledge, and… oh, my._

_What? What is it?_

_There is no other House for you, my dear. There is but one House that will help you on your way to greatness._

_Slytherin._

"Slytherin!" The hat's proclamation was met with silence. Unfazed, Hari replaced the hat on the stool, and strode to the Slytherin table. Draco poked Crabbe and Goyle, creating a space for her beside him. The Headmaster snapped out of his shock, and clapped. The Slytherins and Professor Snape applauded gently, and only one or two other teachers and students followed suit.

"Since there are no others to be sorted," Dumbledore paused, and the Vampire sent him a say-something-an-insane-person-would-and-wish-you-were-never-born glare. "Let us eat."

The older students kept looking between her and Professor Dumbledore, eyebrows furrowed. They'd translated the glare correctly, but couldn't fathom why the old wizard would put off eccentricities for a young girl, even one that defeated You-Know-Who.

Hari picked up her goblet, and with a whispered charm, it was filled with animal blood disguised as pumpkin juice. In between drinking deeply from the cup and fending off questions about her past and home life, the end of the feast arrived swiftly. "Draco." She called as the students left the Great Hall, "I have to speak to Professor Snape. Want to come?" He nodded, and they padded along after Snape, while the other first years were led to the dungeons by the prefects.

* * *

A/N: Phew! Chapter two done! Reviews are gold and are better than caffine for the writing processes!

Next chapter: Discussion of Donors and Dorms, flying, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons!

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not. Mine. If. You. Recognize. It._

View From a New Perspective

Summary: AU of SS. Harry is removed from Godric's Hollow and raised by vampires. Oh, and he's a girl too. Girl!Vampire!Harry

Chapter 3

They stopped in front of a portrait of a snake. When Snape said the password, it hissed _:You may enter.: _Allowing Draco through before her, Hari thanked the portrait-snake. _:You're welcome, young Speaker. Come and visit again.: _The snake seemed to sigh. _:You are the first Speaker here in nigh-on fifty years.: Interesting._ The Vampire stepped through the portrait hole.

Snape and Draco were waiting for her. "Tell me, Miss Darkmoon, do you make a habit of conversing with guardian portraits?" Her new Head of House asked silkily.

"Only when they can reply, or are interesting." Hari replied.

"I will get straight to the point, so that we may be rid of each other as soon as possible. "How long will the Daywalker Potion you have last you?"

"The one currently in my system will last me until the twenty-first and I have three more on hand. That'll last me until break, when I'll make one more, and bring spares to last me 'til Easter. Uncle Orion will send me the ones for Easter to end of school."

"_You… made the potion?_" Snape squawked.

"Yes. Are you all right? You look like you walked in on someone skinning and gutting a catch."

"_Skinning_?" Draco yelped. "_Gutting?_"

Hari rolled her eyes, and resisted the temptation to reply _no, tap dancing._ "We may drink human blood, but that doesn't mean the Donors do. They need meat and plants. Silly." He nodded, relieved.

"Miss Darkmoon… the Daywalker Potion is NEWT level."

"Your point?"

"You are a first year who hasn't had a single Potions class yet."

The Vampire shrugged, and kept an eye on the Potions Master. _This next answer could send him off his rocker. Maybe. Sort of. Not really. Oh, well. That'd be funny._ "I help Dad with his Potions making. The only ones he won't let me help with or make myself are the ones that require special settings, or rare ingredients."

"What is your father's name?" Professor Snape knew every Potions Master in Europe, as he traded recipes and brewing secrets with them regularly.

"Dad is Mum's Donor. His name is Rico Gryphonswing." Rico Gryphonswing had _invented_ the Daywalker Potion for his family, and formally released the instructions for brewing it a year later. It was deemed a NEWT level potion, and included in the Hogwarts curriculum three years ago. "But enough about Potions. I still need to find a Donor."

"Right. But first, _why_ is Draco here?"

Draco cleared his throat, fed up with being ignored. "Because _Draco_ wants to donate for Hari."

"No." It was a flat-out refusal. Or perhaps a denial. Either way, Severus Snape decided he'd had a shock too many for one day.

"I read up on Vampires before I came to Hogwarts, since Father hinted it would come in handy. Hari also answered a few questions I had. So, why not?"

Hari was staring at Draco, gaping jaw showing both pairs of fangs clearly. "Are you sure? Once a Donor, _always_ a Donor. _My_ Donor. Hari Darkmoon, once Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (may whoever came up with that _moronic_ name be prey for a whole _pack_ of werewolves). Target of _Death Eater_ malice and hatred. Evidently, also Savior of the goddamn _Wizarding World_! You _really_ want to sign up for that?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "I _know_ all that. I still wish to be your Donor."

"Oh," she said in a small voice. "Okay." The Professor echoed Hari's reply, and called a house-elf.

"Mipsey!" There was a loud **pop**.

"Sir called Mipsey? What can Mipsey do for sir?" A creature just inches shorter than Hari with tennis-ball sized blue eyes, a narrow nose, bat-like ears, and an eager expression hovered at the Slytherin House Head's feet.

"Move Draco Malfoy and Hari Darkmoon's things to the Vampire rooms near the Slytherin common room. When you return from your task, lead these two to the rooms, and give them the password." Snape commanded the nervous creature.

"Of course Master Snape!" The house-elf **pop**ped out again.

"The Vampire rooms are for a Vampire and their Donor. There is a cabinet for the Daywalker Potion, texts on Vampires from both their and human points of view, a bedroom for the Donor, a bathroom, and a common room."

"Why's there only a bedroom for the Donor?" Draco asked. Professor Snape stared at his godson in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head and turning away.

"Draco, Vampires are technically undead. We don't sleep, or eat and drink food that humans do, in the way humans do. I'll probably coerce Dumbledore-"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore," corrected Snape.

"-what he said, into waiving the curfew for me, since I need no sleep. Oh, look the house-elf (Mipsey, was it?) is back." Indeed, the elf was wringing its hands, and shifting from foot to foot just inside the doorway.

"Young Miss Darkmoon and Young Mister Malfoy is coming with Mipsey to their rooms, they is!" They aforementioned students glanced at their Head of House, who gestured for them to go with Mipsey.

Mipsey led them three halls down, and pointed to a blank stretch of wall between two portraits. "Sir and Miss, Slytherin common room." He squeaked. The portrait to the left of the common room's entrance was next brought to their attention. Hari recognized the portrait as one of Salazar Slytherin. "Sir and Miss' rooms! Master Slytherin's portrait says the password is Parseltongue! Mipsey must leave, does Sir or Miss wish for anything before he is leaving?"

"Did you put my viper Myrrdyn in the rooms?" Hari asked.

"Yes Mistress Darkmoon!" The house-elf's eyes bulged and he slapped his hands over his mouth. "Forgive Mipsey his mistake Master Dumbles! I is not supposed to speak to Mistress Darkmoon!" Another loud **pop**, and Mipsey was gone.

"So… shall I do the honors?" She muttered. Draco nodded. _:Parseltongue.: _ The witch hissed. The portrait looked gobsmacked.

_:You speak Parseltongue, girl? Who are your parents?: _Salazar Slytherin hissed back urgently, having overheard Mipsey's wailing.

_:I was born to James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. I was raised by Alé Darkmoon and Rico Gryphonswing.:_ Hari replied mildly.

_:Evans?:_ Slytherin hissed. At her nod, he continued. _:The Evans are a branch of the Slytherin family. I am pleased to have my heir in the rooms I guard.:_ He swung forwards, revealing warm, Slytherin and snake-themed rooms.

_Heir? Does he mean _his_ heir? Oh dear, that could be a problem…wait, didn't everyone say Lily Potter was a muggleborn? Their relationship to Slytherin must be a big secret. Or they've been squibs for so long it's either never presented a problem, or they simply forgot their magical heritage. Hold on… hee hee! Voldemort killed a _Slytherin_ descendant! Oh I bet he'd be _pissed_ about that. Hell, I almost want to tell him just to see his expression- _before_ the spells fly though. I should probably ask him about the Chamber… see if I can't get the beast to just chill for another century or so._

"What did he say?" Draco's voice brought Hari's thoughts spinning back to earth.

"That he was glad that his heir was staying where he was standing guard. Strange, huh?" _I can't risk Lily's blood status reaching Lucius, even by accident. Draco _does_ seem kind of chatty. Rather bad quality for a Slytherin isn't it. Oh well, Common Sense 101 is easily picked up. _The boy nodded mutely. The pair moved into their common room, taking in the black leather couch and armchairs ringing the intricately carved fireplace. A walnut coffee table sat strategically in the center of the arrangement. The floors were covered in an emerald green carpet with delicate silver snakes patterned in. An open cabinet alongside the bookshelves on the opposite wall of the fireplace had the Vampire's Daywalker Potions already organized inside. Hari noticed a couple of well-respected authors' works in the book collection. Draco wandered into his room, and exclaimed loudly.

"Hari! Come look at this!" Said girl padded through the door and admired the viridian bedclothes and walnut desks. "Looks like the only thing they think you don't need in here is a bed, huh?" She made a sound of agreement, smiling softly when she found Myr sprawled across her and Draco's trunks at the foot of his bed. The carpeting continued into the Donor's bedroom, and the room was lit softly with three candles, one each on the desks and the wizard's nightstand.

"It's late by now Draco. Go to sleep." Hari murmured

"Aw, why do _you_ get to decide when I go to sleep?" Draco protested.

"Because _I'm_ not running on pure excitement and sugar. Bed, now." _Jeez, I sound like Mum._

"What about you?"

"I'm going to read on the couch." The Slytherin girl shuffled to the common room, selected a book on suggested activities for bored Vampires, and settled down for the night.

**:: :: ::**

_Bam, bam, bam, bam!_ "Rise and _shine_ little boy! Snape with the Gryffindors first thing! Hop to it!" A fully dressed and prepared Hari yelled into Draco's room.

A viridian pillow flew with remarkable accuracy at her head. "I'm _up_!" The witch chuckled, and crammed her shoes back on her feet. Five minutes later, Draco (still in pajamas with uniform in hand) slipped into the bathroom. Half an hour after _that_, she was getting a _little _impatient with her fellow Slytherin. That is to say, she had no patience left.

"Draco! _We missed breakfast_! I'm leaving, so good luck finding Professor Snape's classroom all by your lonesome. Goodbye now!" He flew out of the bathroom, hair slicked back, and stomped his shoes on as he scooped his (only thing actually prepared) bag off the floor by the door.

The duo wove through the dungeon halls, and happened upon the hulking globs known to Slytherin House and the rest of Hogwarts as Crabbe and Goyle. They fell slightly behind and to either side of Draco without a word. They seemed simple, and Hari privately felt that they'd needed someone to give them step-by-step instructions on how to ready themselves for the day. So, being the generous Vampire that she was, the Slytherin female wove her way through the halls, guiding her yearmates. After six or seven minutes of walking, they came upon the Gryffindors massed outside of the classroom. Unsurprisingly, Weasley stood at the fore with arms crossed and a deep scowl. He opened his mouth to say something- rude, by the look in his eyes- and Snape arrived at the front of the assembled students. "In," the Professor drawled impatiently.

After scurrying to their seats, the Slytherin House Head gave the firsties a boring speech along the lines of 'I'm powerful, you're not. I can turn things into other things, you can't. I can prolong my life, and screw up and I'll end yours.' Then he turned to Hari. "Darkmoon, what is the difference between asphodel and monkshood?"

Said student smirked. "There is no difference- they are one and the same."

"Where would one find a bezor?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"And what would one get by not taking notes on this?"

"I'd imagine a severe dressing down, along with a detention, sir."

Professor Snape nearly smiled. Instead, he smirked. "Correct on all three counts. Ten points to Slytherin." Which was pretty much how class went. They'd start making potions next class, since a fifth-year had wrecked the ingredients storeroom earlier.

* * *

**:: :: ::**

* * *

_:That was a _disaster!_: _Hari moaned to Myrrdyn after all her classes were over. _:Being a witch is tiring work! At least it was funny watching Quirrell stutter so much. He nearly wet himself when he got to my name on the roll!:_

_:Do you take some sort of perverse pleasure from the fear of humans?: _The snake asked amusedly.

_:Always, Myr, always. Say_, _I've been meaning to ask Dumbledore about free reign of the castle at night. I doubt he'll say yes, but it's worth a shot. Maybe I'll get the library and the dungeons...: _Hari mused cheerfully.

_:Go for it tomorrow, little one. Patience is always low on first days. For now, the mountain of essays you were complaining about before dinner.:_ The Vampire slumped in disappointment, but dutifully turned to the parchment on the coffee table. _I hate school._ She thought despondently.

* * *

End of Chapter.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and story/author alerted. You have kept me on this story, even though RL and my computer conspired to eat up most of my time. If it wasn't for you, I'd have let this story completely slip my mind. This may not be much, but I hope to put out more soon. Look for a couple of really silly and random shorts in the next month or so- I wrote them during my exile from my computer (where the files for this story are kept). [eyes computer suspiciously] the computer's on to me, so I must post this! Enjoy! ;D

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

"I'm… not allowed to fly?" Hari asked in confusion. Madame Hooch nodded, yellow eyes watching her worridly.

"Professor Dumbledore said that seeing someone flying towards or away from you would trigger your instincts." The first-year winced, imagining having to return home simply because she couldn't keep her fighting or hunting instincts in line. She pouted once she realized that an excellent excuse to hurt Weasley had been taken away from her. "You may return to your dormitory now, Miss Darkmoon."

The Vampire drifted towards the dungeons, ignoring the moonlight sifting through the windows. Past curfew, there was no reason to keep up a façade, and so the bitter disappointment showed on her face. How was she supposed to play Quidditch when she couldn't even fly in _lessons_? Hari had flown as a child, with her coven. Not once had her instincts flared, though she fairly certain that was only because in her mind, they were _family_, not _food_. Murmuring "Parseltongue" to a mildly worried Salazar, Hari flopped onto the couch, staring into the fire. Her first day… Potions had been almost _too_ easy, they'd snickered when Weasley had been late to Transfiguration, in History of Magic she'd nearly written to ask her Aunts how to perform an exorcism, Charms… the Slytherin wondered if the pint-sized professor had a concussion from his fall. Tomorrow would bring Herbology, Flying (for the others- it had been transformed into her free period) and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She reached for her homework, idly wondering how much she could finish before morning.

* * *

**:: :: ::

* * *

**

Hari placed her quill on the desk and rubbed her eyes. Judging by her internal clock, it was just about dawn. With a nod of satisfaction, the Vampire woke her slumbering Donor. Draco grumbled and rolled over. She hummed to herself and padded to the bathroom for a glass of water. Movements impatient, Hari poured its contents onto the boy's face. "You need to get up. _Now,_" she snarled.

"'M awake," croaked Draco. "Now what?"

"Now," Hari replied, "you need to get dressed and meet me in the common room." That said, she left him to change. The first year glanced nervously at the passage in _Mates, Donors and Vampires: All You Never Thought to Ask_.

_Both mates and Donors are anchors for Bloodlust. In order to _become_ anchors, though, the Vampire in question must stake a Claim, via bite to the neck. Side effects of the Claim may include, but are not limited to: telepathy, precognitive abilities, the ability to sense when their Bonded is in danger, the ability to use hereditary magicks the other may possess, and fierce protectiveness and possessiveness. The emotional attachments are guaranteed; however, the others have a slim chance of occurring, and only years after the bond is established._

"What's so bloody important that you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Draco asked, yawning.

"The crack of dawn," the Vampire corrected absently, "and to stake my Claim." She pointed to the book open on the coffee table. "That explains it better than I could, so just read it, please." Draco's glare went straight over her head as she mentally raced through all that she was taught of the Claim. _Hold him down. It will hurt. He will scream. You must have silence. There cannot be intruders in the Ceremony, Childe._ Her Sire's words echoed in her mind. _Claim is sacred. Thou shall not harm another's Claimed. Thou shall cherish thy Claimed. Those words are as close to Law as Vampires will tread._

Hari dashed to Salazar's frame, tapping gently. _:Salazar?:_

_:Yes, child?: _Clearly not a morning person, Slytherin appeared to be sleep walking rather than actually interacting with the world.

_:Can you bar anyone from entering for a while?:_

_:Of course,: _the Founder drawled arrogantly, _:I'm not that imbecile Gryffindor!:_

_:Thank you,:_ she breathed. _:Can you block sound from leaving the room? I'm not quite good enough for silencing charms, and you're Salazar bloody Slytherin!:_

_:Damn straight girl. Flattery will _indeed_ take you places, and this morning it has won you a Silenced room.: _

Hari bowed to the portrait, gratitude shining from her eyes. _:Many thanks once more Lord Slytherin. The screaming would have been a bit difficult to explain.:_ Salazar merely snorted and waved her to her waiting Donor. She spoke the ancient words to begin the ritual. "You are certain you wish to proceed?"

He bowed his head briefly. "I am." At her gesture, Draco sat in an armchair, clutching the armrests faintly. A reassuring smile was all Hari could offer her Bondmate-to-be. Straddling his lap, she carefully placed her fangs at the junction of neck and shoulder.

"With this bite, I thee Claim." It may have sounded like something from a wedding, but humans had to get their ceremonies from someplace. When her canines punctured his skin, magic flooded both into and out of the wound, twining, melding and Marking in a supernova of colored power. Instincts awoke in the Vampire's mind, causing her to unconsciously shift them so Draco was cradled in her lap. They remained like that for a long stretch of time, Hari weaving the intricate magicks of Claim-Bonding into the Mark. Automatically tuning out the inhuman shrieks bouncing off the walls, she finished the bite and watched it transform into a delicate webbing of silver tattoo anxiously.

Eventually, Salazar's voice broke their reverie. "As much as I'd love to let the pair of you adjust to the Bond, the last stragglers just made it to the Great Hall for breakfast. Perhaps you should join them?"

Reluctantly, Hari released Draco and collected their schoolbags, grateful that she'd made him dress before the Ceremony. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," the Slytherin drawled, "but that's to be expected."

"The Ceremony's pains?"

"Faded as soon as that thrice-damned thing ended," he hissed, rubbing the Mark gingerly. She was unable to smother the smugness the gesture brought on, and tugged her Bonded by the hand to have a chat with an old man.

* * *

**:: :: ::

* * *

**

Hermoine Granger had always fancied herself smart. In Ravenclaw House, however, only her zealous rule-following was out of place. So, when the giant, _heavy_ doors to the Great Hall slammed against the wall in someone's enthusiasm for entry, she glanced up. Hari Darkmoon, who had once upon a time been Harry Potter (according to the books Hermoine'd read, but she was still skeptical), burst in with Draco Malfoy in tow. "Dumbledore!" Several glares made her roll her eyes. "Fine, _Professor_ Dumbledore, if you'd so please, I need to speak with you." The phrasing inspired a frown on many faces, including Hermoine's. _It's so old-fashioned._ People tended to forget that the majority of Vampires were old enough to remember a time when such details made or broke one's social standing. Obviously, their behaviors had rubbed off on the Girl-Who-Lived.

"Whatever for, my dear?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as if they were Christmas lights. Darkmoon made a disgruntled noise, and the headmaster's twinkle dimmed slightly. She padded closer, still clutching Malfoy's hand.

"This," the Vampire peeled Malfoy's robe away from the crook of his neck. "Do you know what it is, Headmaster?"

"Ah, so you two have Bonded. Congratulations, and of course, Hari dear, you are free to participate in flying lessons now." His words sparked a roaring fire of curiosity in the Ravenclaw. She dove beneath her House's table to fetch her DADA book.

* * *

**:: :: ::

* * *

**

Well, I managed to haul myself out of the shithole life dug me, so I hope to have something resembling regular updates now. This is, as are the others, unbeta'd. Please feel free to review. I'll have some proper action in the next one, and sorry if this one's half-assed.

Lotsa Love,

Wolf


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ The Hedgeweed's mine.

_Author's note:_ And so I'm updating after such a long time. Real life is crazy and getting crazier, but thanks to you guys I'm going to try and get this fic finished up before summer. Fingers crossed, yeah?

Chapter 5

Hari and Draco exchanged glances as they strode out of the Great Hall. Breakfast had almost been over when the Slytherins arrived, and the sounds of various students gathering their things and leaving the Hall behind them reached the Vampire's ears. She scented the air subtlely and suppressed a grin at the crisp smell of autumn on the breeze. The first year loved autumn; it held many fond memories, both of her birth parents- sometimes the aspects of the change that had allowed her to recall such memories was as much a curse as a blessing- and the Coven.

They walked in silence toward Herbology, which they had with the Ravenclaws. Though it was a subject related to Potions, already Draco's favorite, Hari was more excited for the class. She had caught a whiff of her father's study once back when he still grew his own ingredients to save money and had been very much captivated by the sheer variety and, in some cases, exotic quality of the scents.

Outside greenhouse one, a few eager Ravenclaw students stood in a small huddle, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ out and open to various pages as they spoke in low murmurs that Hari and Draco were still too far away to hear. Professor Sprout opened the door a moment later and beckoned the early arrivals inside. They obeyed quietly and stood near the doorway waiting for their yearmates. The others trickled in during the next ten minutes, prompting a frown from the plump professor.

When all the students had arrived, Sprout raked warm brown eyes over them. "I do not expect much from my students, but punctuality is among those expectations. Please do be on time next class." She smiled gently at them and spread her hands, indicating the plants. "I will assign you a partner from the opposite House, and the pair of you will use your books to identify three plants. You will write about the properties, care and native locations of those three. Six inches of parchment, due Monday."

Sprout cleared her throat. "Nott, Corner. Patil, Malfoy…" Hari sighed mentally and watched Draco move reluctantly to a dark-skinned and –haired girl and both turned to eye the greenhouse's right hand row of plants warily. The professor continued to rattle off a list of names, students moving forward to meet their assigned partner.

Finally, with only four students remaining, the Herbology professor reached the name Hari had been waiting to hear. "Darkmoon, Granger." Her heart sank ever so slightly. The bushy-haired Ravenclaw definitely did not like her, and the Vampire knew the feeling was mutual. She walked over to the other first year and stood silently.

"Oh, let's just get it over with," Granger snapped, hiking her bag higher on her shoulder. Hari brushed past her and raked her green gaze over the plants, scanning for something vaguely familiar. She spotted one, a stout little herb with ragged-edged leaves and fat stems. The Ravenclaw peered at the plant curiously, her attention caught on it for a moment. "What is it?"

"Hedgeweed. Some people say it's a valuable herb, others a magical weed." Personally, the Slytherin leaned toward magical weed, no matter what her father had to say on the matter. Granger nodded and wrote on a piece of parchment she'd produced from somewhere, bracing the page on the cover of her book.

The pair of girls worked in silence for a few minutes, exchanging the bare minimum of speech. Eventually, nearing the end of the period, the Ravenclaw brought up an unexpected subject. "You were in the _Daily Prophet _on Monday."

Hari blinked, bemused. "I was?"

Granger nodded. "A reporter named Skeeter wrote about how you were going to Hogwarts this year and would surely be the shining example of Gryffindor courage; she even went on about how _good_ you'd look in red and gold." Hari snorted in amusement, shaking her head. Her black horsetail swung behind her. The muggleborn girl continued, though her brown eyes held a faint glimmer of amusement as well. "The reason I'm saying anything is that the _Prophet_ used a very old photograph- it showed a baby boy."

The Vampire nodded sagely and ruined the effect by wrinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out. "Uncle Loki used to harass _Prophet_ reporters that got too close to my Coven's- family's, that is- home and hunting grounds. They always wanted pictures and stories; they came at least every Samhain- Halloween- for three years. After that… I guess they just gave up. Now they use photos that belonged to Lily and James Potter; quite a few of those were released to the public." Hari reached up to straighten her tie with pale fingers. "That's only fueled the misconception that some of the more isolated families and muggleborns have of me; most texts were not given permission to use current photographs and therefore used the old ones of me as a _boy_, and…"

She shook her head again, this time wearing an expression of light disgust. "One of the Ministry's worst kept secrets according to Dad is that it's full of idiots." Granger appeared skeptical at this statement and opened her mouth to reply. The bell signaling the end of class rang over the grounds, and the Slytherins and Ravenclaws began to spill out of the greenhouse.

"Remember! The three plants that you examined today are your homework- where they're from, what they are used for, and how to properly care for them. Six inches!" Sprout stood by the door and watched as the students filed out, hands on her hips and a small smile on her lips. Hari gestured for Granger to go first.

"Not many people ask me about that sort of thing, Granger." The Slytherin girl eyed her appraisingly. "And I think it'd be better if we worked together on the assignment since we probably made different observations." Granger, in Hari's opinion, could stand to relax a bit, but was overall a decent person. Certainly, she didn't ask about her scar or vampirism, which was more than most of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and even her fellow Slytherins could say.

Granger eyed her for a moment, standing in the greenhouse doorway. "Hermione."

"What?" The Vampire cocked her head to one side, puzzled.

She smiled. "My name is Hermione. Use it." Hermione left, giving the Slytherin a clear view of Draco waiting impatiently. Hari felt a flare of possessive pride and beat it back. Her sharp vision could pick out delicate silver swirls only a few shades different than the Malfoy's almost vampire-pale skin.

Hari slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out to meet her Donor. "We have flying lessons next, right?"

The blond boy smirked at her. "Yes; I can't wait to see Weasley fail at riding a broom." She smirked as well as the mental image of Weasley dangling by one hand from his broom, face white with fear entered her mind.

**:: :: ::**

A woman with the linear features and sharp yellow eyes of a hawk regarded the assembled lines of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Each witch and wizard stood by a school-issue broom (not the best, but they were always sufficient), usually shifting nervously. She paced up and down the line as she spoke. "I am Madam Hooch, the Flying Instructor. On my command, you will say _up_, loudly and clearly. You will put force behind it, and then wait for my next instruction." Madam Hooch was a short woman with a slightly intimidating presence.

_Tweee!_ A clamor of voices shouting "Up!" in varying tones and repetitions arose at once. Hari's broom twitched at the first call and came at the second. The sound of wood smacking against flesh from her left, where Draco stood signaled that he'd gotten his broom to obey before she did. On the Vampire's right, Millicent Bulstrode glared at her broom and literally growled "up" at it. It leapt meekly into her thick grasp.

"_Up!"_ Hermione had urged her broom several times, but the faint quiver of fear underlying it stole any command from the word. Beside her, Weasley yelped, his broom smacking his bony wrist as it rocketed up.

Hooch checked with each first year, giving advice and correcting grips. Once everyone held a broom she strode to one end of the lines. "Swing your left leg over the broom and grip it firmly. Do not push off until my signal." Again, a flurry of movement met her command and the eager Gryffindors and equally eager Slytherins- though their eagerness showed to a lesser extent- obeyed.

"Weasley! Don't strangle the bloody broom! Relax your grip and move forward, you don't want to fall as soon as you kick off. Thomas! Center your weight, boy. Crabbe, Goyle, brooms are for _riding,_ not play fighting. Mount them." Madam Hooch sighed and turned to survey the rest. "Bulstrode! A lighter touch will do. Malfoy, grip lower and bend more at the knees." She eyed Hari and visibly restrained herself from some gesture of frustration. "_Darkmoon_, your hands belong three inches higher, you should be sitting approximately three-point-five inches from the beginning of the broom's tail bristles and for Merlin's sake, _don't dig your bloody Vampire nails into the broom_!"

Hari hastily complied with Madam Hooch's commands, as did the others. The Gryffindors snickered at her expense, but a fanged grin quelled them for the moment. "Now," the flying instructor continued, "on my whistle, I want you to kick off and fly low. No longer than ten minutes at a stretch or there'll be detention faster than you could say 'Quidditch!'"

_Tweee!_

The Slytherins pushed off a split second behind the Gryffindors, Hari, Crabbe and Goyle last among them. She had ridden a broom before, yes, but the eleven year old was not particularly skilled on a broom. Crabbe and Goyle had struck the ground at an odd angle and ricocheted off one another, spinning wildly. Madam Hooch tutted and talked them through straightening out their brooms.

Draco and Weasley flew side by side, leaning over their brooms as they wove between their yearmates. Hari sighed and carefully guided her broom over to Granger- Hermione. "This is bloody insane," she complained to the muggleborn.

Hermione nodded fervently. "Awful. Can't imagine what they see-!" Both ducked as Draco and Weasley streaked above them.

"Malfoy! Weasley!"


End file.
